thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Mickey
Big Mickey is a large crane who works alongside Cranky and Carly at Brendam Docks. Bio For many years, Big Mickey was a faceless, background character and would be seen working at various places on the Island of Sodor, most notably Knapford Harbour and sometimes at the scrap yard. He was eventually placed at Brendam Docks and continues to work there to this day. Once, he was unloading a ship's boiler but he accidentally swung it too low and accidentally knocked Edward off the tracks, almost costing him his chance to take the brass band. It wasn't until years later that Big Mickey gained a face and was properly introduced when he revealed to Cranky, Carly, Thomas, and Salty that he could speak. He also revealed the reason why he never spoke was because no bothered to speak to him. Now he, Cranky and Carly work alongside each other at the docks and work together as well. Personality Little was known about Big Mickey before he spoke, but once he did, he was shown to be nice and friendly and willing to work with other engines and machines. Basis Big Mickey is based on the 350-ton Hammerhead Crane. He most strongly resembles the US Navy's "League Island Crane" built in 1919 by the McMyler-Interstate Company for the Philadelphia Naval Shipyard. At a height of 100 feet and a weight of 3,500 tons, it was the world's largest crane at the time. It was scrapped in 1996 following the yard's closure. Livery In the earliest seasons, Big Mickey had cool grey paintwork, but in the later seasons, he had warm grey paintwork. Appearances The NEW Railway Series * Season 1 - Edward the Red Engine (does not speak) and Salty and The Troublesome Tankers (does not speak) The Adventures on Sodor * Season 1 - Geoffrey's Real (cameo), Tankers of Doom (cameo), Edward Tries His Best (cameo), Henry the Warrior (cameo), Harvey's Goods Train (cameo), Scottish Engines (cameo), Salty's Secret Story (cameo), Big Strong Murdoch (cameo), Bill and Ben (cameo), and Fergus and the Small Engines (cameo) * Season 2 - Haunted Henry's Forest (cameo) and The New Controller (cameo) Specials: * Thomas and the Storm (cameo) Sudrian Stories * Season 2 - Artistic Spirit (cameo) The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor * Season 1 - Double Diesel Trouble (cameo), Paxton Gets Pranked (cameo), Franklin the Forklift (cameo), and Franklin All Around Sodor (cameo) * Season 2 - BoCo's Return (does not speak), BoCo’s Boxcab Bother (cameo), Bill and Ben's Big Mistake (cameo), and Henry Knows Best Specials: * Thomas' Wonderful Life (cameo) Trivia * Big Mickey is currently the only TUGS character to be referred to by their original name in Thomas & Friends. Gallery NoJokeforJames54.png|Big Mickey behind James HenryandtheElephant22.png CrankyBugs3.png HarveytotheRescue78.png|Salty near Big Mickey Edward'sBrassBand11.png ThomasAndTheCircus20.png|Big Mickey in the background HenryandtheFlagpole14.png|Henry next to Big Mickey ThomasandtheTreasure2.png HideAndPeep84.png SteadyEddie7.png HeroOfTheRails571.png|Big Mickey in CGI Salty'sSurprise5.png Who'sGeoffrey_37.png TheGreatRace112.png NewCraneontheDock166.png|Big Mickey with a face NewCraneontheDock168.png|Big Mickey with Cranky and Carly 4848DB37-CF79-4FCA-B3BE-F5E7C5A3B47A.png|Big Mickey with Carly and Emily 45E8369A-6BF5-4DDB-AB07-AA6F47D66F80.png SteamTeamtotheRescue459.jpg Category:Characters Category:North Western Railway Category:The Adventures on Sodor Category:Sudrian Stories Category:The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor Category:Cranes